Für Glück muss man sich entscheiden, man muss nur die Wahl dazu tref
by nathalie.ernenputsch
Summary: Hilf ihm...Du musst ihm helfen...Bitte...Hilf ihm Plötzlich war ich hell wach. Und schon wieder. Dieser Traum verfolgte mich jetzt schon seit genau 3 Tagen, es war immer dasselbe. Severus x Oc
1. Der Traum

_„ …_  
_Hilf ihm_  
_…_  
_Du musst ihm helfen_  
_…_  
_Bitte_  
_…_  
_Hilf ihm_  
_…"_

Plötzlich war ich hell wach.

Und schon wieder.

Dieser Traum verfolgte mich jetzt schon seit genau 3 Tagen, es war immer dasselbe.

Vor mir sehe ich eine Frau, Sie ist im Gegensatz zu mir durchsichtig.  
Sie hat lange rote Haare und strahlend grüne Augen, Sie trägt ein weißes Kleid.  
Ich sehe wie ihre Lippen sich bewegen, doch ich höre nichts.  
Kurz sehr ich mich um, alles ist weiß, es gibt keine Geräusche und nur Sie ist da.

Ich gehe langsam auf Sie zu, Sie lächeln mich zwar an, aber ihre Augen strahlen Besorgnis aus.

Plötzlich bricht alles zusammen und ich Falle, kurz sehe ich noch mal ihr Gesicht vor mir und dann höre ich ihre Stimme.

Sie bittet mich irgendjemanden zu helfen, doch bis heute weiß ich weder wem, noch wer diese Frau ist.

Eigentlich weiß ich gar nichts.

Noch müde will ich mich noch mal hinlegen, als zu meinem Frust, der Wecker klingelt.  
Nörgelnd mache ich ihn aus und gehe duschen, dann zieh ich mich an und beginne den Tag.

Auf der Universität besorge ich mir meinen üblichen Tee und ein paar belegte Brote, bevor ich zu meinen Klassenkameraden stoße und frühstücke.

Vor 2 Jahren habe ich mein Abi begonnen, ich bin jetzt 20 Jahre, meine langen dunkelblauen Haare trage ich heute offen, ich bin ca. 1,67 groß und habe braune Augen. Mein Name ist Mireille Rose, ich bin Französin und lebe schon mein ganzes Leben hier in Lyon.

„ille … Mireille."

Ich sollte wohl so langsam mal aus meinem Tagtraum aufwachen, mein Typ wird verlangt.

„Ja, Cole."  
„Hör auf zu träumen und komm, die Vorlesung beginnt."

Also ab in den Saal.

Eine Stunde saß ich bereits hier und hörte unserem Dozenten zu, als ich auf einmal wieder diese Stimme hörte.

Überrascht sah ich mich um, niemand zu sehen und damit meinte ich wirklich niemanden.

Wieder war alles in weiß getaucht, war ich etwa eingeschlafen?  
Dann tauchten plötzlich wieder der Saal und meine Kameraden vor mir auf.

Doch etwas war anders.


	2. Projektion

Mitten im Gang stand diese durchsichtige Frau, Sie schien sehr besorgt.

Sie deutete hinter sich und löste sich dann auf.

Hinter ihr befand sich, wie soll ich es beschreiben, eine Art Projektion, mitten im Raum.

Dort sah ich einen komisch aussehenden Mann, sein Gesicht hatte Ähnlichkeit mit der eine schlangen, er hatte rote Augen, sein Kopf war kahl.

Neben ihm befand sich ein Mann komplett in schwarz gekleidet, mit schwarzen Haaren, mehr konnte ich nicht sehen, da er mit dem Rücken zu mir stand.

Sie schienen zu reden, ich konnte nichts hören, plötzlich tauchte eine riesige Schlange auf und attackierte ihn, er fiel zu Boden und der andere samt Schlange verschwand.

Ich sprang auf, bemerkte nicht wie die anderen mich komisch ansahen, den Sie sahen nicht, was ich sah.

Ich wollte dahin gehen, doch dann sah ich 3 Teenager auf ihn zu gehen, auch da wurde kurz geredet, jedoch könnte ich weder etwas sehen noch hören, da der Schwarzhaarige junge mir die Sicht versperrte.

Auf einmal kam Bewegung in die Jugendlichen, fast Erwachsenen Leute und Sie verschwanden.

Er lag einfach nur da, in seinem Blut, seine Augen geschlossen und irgendwas zog mich zu ihm.

Ich ging und ging immer weiter auf ihn bzw. diese Projektion zu und

verschwand.


	3. Lily

Alles drehte sich, doch nach einigen Sekunden stand wieder alles still.

Ich sah mich um.

Ich befand mich nicht mehr im Hörsaal, sondern dort, wo dieser Mann lag.

Schnell ging ich zu ihm, sehr schwach konnte ich einen Puls Spüren, kaum wahrzunehmen.

Verzweifelt sah ich mich um, was sollte ich tun?

Dann sah ich Sie,

die rothaarige Frau.

Sie Stand mitten im Raum kam auf uns zu und kniete sich vor diesen Mann. Ihr Gesicht war besorgt.

Ihr Blick richtete sich auf mich, Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte meine Stirn, ich konnte ihre Finger nicht spüren, aber wie automatisch schloss ich meine Augen.

Vor meinen inneren Augen konnte ich plötzlich Bilder,

Nein,

es waren Erinnerungen,

sehen.

Während ich diese Erinnerungen, von diesem Mann, der wohl Severus Snape hieß, sah, hörte ich wieder die Stimme der Frau, wie sie mir die Geschichte von diesem Mann erzählte.

Sie erzählte von seiner Familie, die Mutter eine Hexe, der Vater ein Säufer. Von den Misshandlungen, von seinem Vater bis zu denen seiner Klassenkameraden.

Ich wollte wegsehen, diese Dinge gingen mich nichts an, ich durfte mir das nicht ansehen, er würde es nicht wollen.

Die Frau, Sie hieß Lily, stimmte mir zu, jedoch bat Sie mich weiter zu hinzuschauen, den es wäre wichtig das ich es wüsste. Er würde mich brauchen.

Obwohl ich mich unwohl fühlte, tat ich, um was Sie mich bat.

Ich sah ihren Streit, seinen Fehler und seinen Verrat.

Ich sah wie er als Spion litt und ich sah, wie er diesen einen Mann, der im wichtig geworden war, trotz alledem was dieser verlangt hatte, tötete.

Ich sah alles bis zu diesen Moment, kurz bevor ich hier auftauchte.

Doch ich wusste immer noch nicht, wie ich ihm helfen sollte, ich war nur ein einfacher Mensch.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf

„Nein, Du bist so viel mehr."

„In dir schlummern die Kräfte einer Nachtschattennymphe.

Da Du diese Kräfte noch nicht gebraucht hast, sind sie nie erwacht, deine Rasse Besitz eine große Heilmagie.

Ich kann diese Kräfte wecken, dein Aussehen, wird sich nicht verändern, aber Du wirst in der Lage sein, Magie an zu wenden. Noch wirst Du schnell erschöpfen, aber um ihn erstmals zu Stabilisieren dürfte es reichen. "

„ …"

Ich war sprachlos.

„Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, Du musst dich jetzt entscheiden oder er stirbt, egal wie du dich entscheidest, sobald ich deine Kräfte geweckt habe, werde ich verschwinden, solltest du dich dafür entscheiden, darfst Du nicht mit ihm hierbleiben, die Schlacht ist gewonnen und noch ist er ein Todesser.

Ich habe dich hier her geholt, obwohl ich wusste, das er sterben will, aber er sollte erst mal richtig Leben, bevor er stirbt."  
„Du Hast ihm verziehen?"  
„Ja, schon solange"  
„Er wird nicht auf mich hören, er wird mich hassen."  
„Es ist deine Entscheidung und ich weiß, nur du kannst ihm helfen, mehr kann und darf ich dir leider nicht verraten.  
Also was wirst Du tun?"  
„Ich …"


	4. In letzter Sekunde

„Also was wirst Du tun?"

„Ich …"

Ich schaute entschlossen zu Lily.

„Ich werde ihm helfen."

Lily nickt, dann schickt sie mir ihre letzte Kraft, damit sich die Magischenzellen von mir aktivieren. Kurz bevor Lily verschwand, sagt sie zu mir.

„Danke. Ihr werdet es schaffen. Alles gute."

Nachdem Lily weg war, fing auf einmal mein Körper an zu Pulsieren, es hielt einige Minuten an, was etwas schmerzhaft war, dann hörte es mit einem schlag auf und ich konnte die Magie in mir spüren und instinktiv wusste ich was zu tun war.

Wie Lily sagte, hatte ich mich nicht verändert, bis auf meine Magie.

Ich legte meine Hände auf die Wunde am Hals und zog das Gift aus seinem Körper, es dauerte sehr lange, doch es klappte, dann verschloss ich die Wunde.

Es war wirklich in aller letzter Sekunde gewesen, noch etwas länger und ich hätte ihn nicht mehr retten können, sagten mir meine Instinkte.

Meine Kraft war fast erschöpft, weshalb ich mich entschloss, wie Lily mir geraten hatte, weil er noch als Todesser gilt, erst mal von hier zu verschwinden.

Also packte ich mir Severus, konzentrierte mich ganz fest auf meine Wohnung, da ich nicht wusste wohin ich sonst sollte, aktivierte meine Magie und ließ mich von ihr leiten.

Kurz wurde mir schwindlig, doch als ich die Augen wieder öffnete war ich in meiner Wohnung.

Ich legte Severus aufs Bett und sackte erst mal kurz zusammen, meine Magie war vorerst erschöpft, danach stand ich auf und holte wasch zeug und alles aus meinem Medizinschrank.

Damit ging ich wieder zu Severus und da er mich eh hassen wird, zog ich ihn komplett nackt aus und wusch ihn erst mal, er hatte noch einige andere Verletzungen davon getragen und war voller Blut.

Nach der Reinigung, zog ich ihm eine saubere boxershorts an, ich hatte mal für meinen Ex ein paar Sachen gekauft, da dieser immer wenn er hier war, mit den gleichen Klamotten herumgelaufen war, die fehlende Hygiene von ihm war auch der Trennungsgrund. Also öffnete ich die noch eingepackte Boxershorts und zog ihm diese an, nachdem ich mich mit salben und verbänden um seine Wunden gekümmert hatte, zog ich ihm einen blauen Satin Pyjama, welcher auch noch eingepackt war an, er passte gerade so, aber erst mal hatte ich nichts Besseres.

Zum Glück hatte er keine schlimmen Verletzungen und doch schien er sehr erschöpft, er schlief noch ganze 2 Tage, weshalb ich ihm sehr umständlich etwas zu trinken geben musste, er wehrte sich immer sehr, doch irgendwie klappte es. Zum Glück hatte er sich beim Versorgen und umziehen nicht so gewehrt.

Dann wachte er auf, sofort war ich bei ihm, er setze sich schnell auf und sah mich ausdruckslos an. Jedoch sollte das nicht lange so bleiben.


	5. Resignation

Dann wachte er auf, sofort war ich bei ihm, er setze sich schnell auf und sah mich ausdruckslos an. Jedoch sollte das nicht lange so bleiben.

Resignation

Sofort wurde seine Mine finster.

„Ganz ruhig. Es ist alles ok."  
„Von wegen, wo bin ich?"  
„Mein Name ist Mireille und sie sind bei mir Zuhause, ich habe sie von dem Schlachtfeld geholt und versorgt. Erinnern sie sich, sie wurden von Nagini angegriffen."

Er schien zu überlegen bevor er antwortete.

„Wurde … wurde …" Er brach ab.  
„Ja, Voldemort ist Tod und …" Er unterbrach mich.  
„ER ist … ist … Tod?"

Ich nickte.

„Warum lebe ich dann noch?" Ich entschied mich einfach ehrlich zu sein.  
„Weil Lily und ich der Meinung sind, das sie das Verdient haben."  
„Lily …  
Lily?  
LILY IST TOD" Hauchte er erst bis er zum Schluss schrie.  
„Ja, das stimmt, aber irgendwie konnte sie mit mir Kontakt aufnehmen, von dort wo sie jetzt ist, und bat mich ihnen zu helfen. Zuerst ist sie mir im Traum erschienen, dann nachdem Angriff von Nagini, hat sie mich zu ihnen gebracht. Und ich habe sie geheilt."  
„Wie? Sie sind ein Muggel."  
„Sie haben recht, bis vor ein paar Tagen, war ich ein Muggel, doch in meinem Blut fließen die Gene einer Nachtschattennymphe. Lily hat mit ihrer letzten Kraft diese Gene aktiviert und so konnte ich sie retten."  
„Warum?" Flüsterte er.  
„Warum was?"  
„WARUM HABEN SIE MICH GERETTET, ICH WOLLTE STERBEN." Schrie er verzweifelt.  
„Ja, ich weiß, aber …"  
„Sie wissen gar nichts." Unterbrach er mich.

Und wieder entschied ich mich ihm gegenüber ehrlich zu sein, das hatte er verdient.

„Doch ich kenne ihr ganzes Leben."

Er war sprachlos.

„Lily hat es mir gezeigt."  
„DAZU HATTE SIE NICHT DAS RECHT."  
„Das stimmt, aber sie sagte es wäre wichtig um sie zu retten, sie wollte unbedingt das sie Leben."  
„Und wieder wurde über mich entschieden, wie über einen Gegenstand." Sagte er leise.  
„Ihnen wurde eine 2. Chance geben, um endlich einmal richtig zu Leben, bevor sie sterben."  
„Aber das will ich nicht."

Seine Augen wurden glasig und er legte sich wieder hin und drehte sich weg von mir auf die andere Seite.

Ich seufzte.  
Ich wusste das es schwer wird, aber das kann ihn jetzt nicht einfach sich selber überlassen.  
Aber ich hatte mich dafür entschieden, das er leben soll, also muss ich jetzt auch mit den Konsequenzen leben.

„Mr Snape."

Ich ging auf die andere Seite, er schaute weiter auf die wand.

„Mr Snape."

Keine Reaktion, irgendwie musste ich doch eine Reaktion bekommen. Genau.

„Severus." Kurz sah er mich an, bevor sein Blick wieder durch mich hindurch glitt.

Ich versuchte ihm noch etwas zu sagen, aber sein Blick blieb starr.

Ich konnte also sagen, was ich wollte, er würde mich erst mal nicht mehr hören.

So ging das noch einen weiteren Tag, weder trank noch aß er etwas.  
Dann reichte es mir.

„Severus es reicht, du musst was essen."

Ich zog ihn einfach, naja er war schon recht schwer, in eine aufrechte Position. Er schaute mich immer noch nicht an.

„Entweder du wirst jetzt selber etwas Essen und Trinken oder aber ich werde es dir rein zwingen."

Ich reichte ihm das Essen, doch nichts.

„Na schön, du hast es nicht anders gewollt."


	6. Chapter 6

„Entweder du wirst jetzt selber etwas Essen und Trinken oder aber ich werde es dir rein zwingen."

Ich reichte ihm das Essen, doch nichts.

„Na schön, du hast es nicht anders gewollt."

Manche muss man zu ihrem Glück zwingen.

Also fing ich an ihn zu füttern, zu mindestens versuchte ich es, jedoch öffnete er nicht den Mund.

So nicht, dachte ich.

Mit meiner rechten Hand hielt ich seinen Kopf fest und mit der linken versuchte ich mit Gewalt seinen Mund zu öffnen, was mir nach einigen Schwierigkeiten auch gelang.

Mit 3 Fingern hielt ich also den Mund auf und mit der anderen wollte ich gerade den Löffel nehmen und ihm etwas zu essen in den Mund zu schieben, als er ruckartig, da ich seinen Kopf ja nicht mehr festhielt, eben diesen wegzog. Dabei glitten natürlich meine Finger aus seinen Mund.

Frustriert schrie ich auf, was ihn anscheinend amüsierte, da er spöttisch lächelte.

Naja zu mindestens war er jetzt wieder im hier und jetzt.

Mir das aber nicht gefallen lassend, setzte ich mich auf seinen Schoß und nahm etwas von dem Essen in meine Hand, hielt mit der anderen wieder seinen Kopf fest und wollte gerade mit meiner Hand voll Essen zu seinem Mund, als er mich mit seiner Hand stoppte.

Böse starrte er mich an, als er mich ruckartig von sich runter warf.

„Aua. Spinnst du?" Ich war außerhalb des Bettes gelandet.

„Das sollte ich dich fragen", zischte er.

„Du musst Essen und wenn du es nicht selbst tust, dann fessel ich dich und zwing es dir rein", drohte ich ihm.

Mit einer hochgehobenen Augenbraue sah er mich an, griff nach dem Löffel und aß genau 3 bissen, dann sah er mich wieder an.

„Trinken auch", forderte ich Ihn auf.

Er rollte mit den Augen, bevor er mich wieder böse anstarrte.

Dann griff er zu dem Glas und trank es leer.

„Zufrieden?", fragte er Sarkastisch.

„Fürs Erste", lächelte ich.

Was ihn frustriert seufzen ließ.

Schmerzend stand ich auf und ging das Glas Wasser nochmal auffüllen.

Ich stellte es ihm an den Nachttisch.

„Da drüben ist übrigens das Bad, wenn du dich fit genug fühlst und danach sollten wir reden."

Er schnaufte, ging aber trotzdem zum Bad und kam nach 20 Minuten wieder raus.

Er hatte geduscht.

Dann setzte er sich zu mir auf die Couch und starrte mich an.

„Voldemort ist Tod?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten, in denen wir schwiegen und uns anstarrten.

„Ja."

„Wie?" Gut das Lily mir irgendwie in meinen Kopf noch die wichtigsten Ereignisse der Schlacht gezeigt hatte.

„Soweit ich Lily verstanden habe, wurden alle, wie nannte sie die, ach ja Horcruxe zerstört.

Zum Schluss wurde diese Schlange von einem jungen namens Neville geköpft, mit … "

„Longbottom?", fragte er überrascht.

„Äh ja genau. Also er hat Nagini mit diesem Schwert …"

„Gryffindorsschwert", hauchte Severus dazwischen.

„Genau. Dann ist dieser junge namens Harry, also Lilys Sohn, er ist zu Voldemort gegangen und hat sich von ihm mit einen Avada treffen lassen."

„Verstehe", sagte Severus auf einmal traurig.

„Aber er lebt."

„…"

„Severus?" Er hatte mir gar nicht mehr zugehört, doch jetzt blickte er wieder auf.

„Er lebt."

„Wer?", fragte Severus nicht wirklich interessiert.

„Harry."

„WAS?, fragte er geschockt.

Ich nickte.

„Dieser Junge", flüsterte er sanft, bevor er lauter weiter sprach, „Wie?"

„So genau hab ich nicht verstanden warum, aber er lebt und dann ist er gegen Voldemort angetreten. Er … er hat …"

„Was? Was hat er getan?", seine Augen wurden zu schlitzen.

Oh je ich wusste genau, das ihm das nicht passen würde, aber er sollte es wissen.

„Er hat Voldemort und allen anderen von deiner Rolle erzählt." Ich wartete auf das Donnerwetter, doch es blieb aus.

„Nein", sagte er entsetzt.

Und dann kam es doch.

„WAS FÄLLT DIESEN GOLDJUNGEN VON POTTER ÜBERHAUPT EIN …"

Ich stoppte ihn, als ich laut sagte:

„Und dann hat er Voldemort getötet."

Stille.

„Lily meinte, das sie nicht genau weiß, ob du noch als Todesser gesehen wirst, aber du solltest vorerst hier bleiben und abwarten. Vielleicht möchtest du dich ja auch ganz aus dieser Welt zurück ziehen. Aber darüber kannst du ein anderes mal nachdenken."

Überlegend nickte er.

Seine Wut war vorerst verpufft.

Nach einer weile des Schweigens, sagte ich zu ihm:

„Sie hat dir übrigens Verziehen."

Eine weile sah er mich einfach nur an, ich musste nicht erwähnen, wenn ich meinte.

Doch er sagte nichts dazu, wieder nickte er nur und sah dann aus dem Fenster.

Für eine ganze weile schwiegen wir.

Plötzlich sah ich auf die Uhr, stand auf und fing an Abendessen zu machen.

Ich hoffe diesmal isst er etwas mehr.

Als das Essen fertig war, ging ich ins Wohnzimmer, dort saß er mit einem Buch von mir, es war über Kräuter und las es.

Ich stellte die Teller auf den Tisch.

Er sah kurz auf.

„Essen."

Er seufzte, legte das Buch auf die Seite und begann tatsächlich zu Essen und Trinken.

Ich beobachtete ihn noch ein paar Tage, ob er auch wirklich weiter selbstständig aß, als ich nochmal mit ihm redete.


	7. Chapter 7

Pläne schmieden.

„Severus? Setzt du dich mal bitte zu mir? Ich würde gerne etwas mit dir besprechen."

Ich saß auf der Couch, auf der ich auch schlief. Schlafcouch.

Severus kam zu mir rüber und setzte sich neben mich, da ich nur die Couch hatte.

Auffordernd sah er mich an.

„Ich muss wieder in die Schule."

„Dann geh doch."

„Das hatte ich auch vor. Ich hoffe ich kann mich darauf verlassen, das du dich benimmst."

Er zog wie immer, wenn ihm was nicht passte, was ich sagte, eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Damit meine ich, Mittagessen, Trinken und nicht so hängen lassen. Ich bringe dir gerne noch ein paar Bücher zum Lesen mit."

„…"

Ich merke schon, diese Unterhaltung wird wieder einseitig. Aber da er, als ich hier war, regelmäßig gegessen hat, und zumindest in meinem Beisein morgens und abends essen wird, gebe ich mich damit zufrieden.

„Ich möchte dich bitten, während ich weg bin, etwas im Haushalt zu machen.

Du kannst es dir aussuchen, entweder Einkaufen, Kochen oder Putzen bzw. mal kurz durch zu Saugen und Staubwischen."

„Kochen." Sagte er zu meiner Überraschung, wobei Zaubertränke, sagt ja schon alles.

„Gut, wenn du etwas bestimmtes kochen möchtest, schreib mir eine Liste für eine Woche zum Einkaufen, ansonsten suche ich etwas aus."

Er nickte. Tolle Antwort.

„Jetzt zu unserem Schlafproblem. Da du Alter man es nicht einsiehst auf dieses Sofa zu schlafen", missmutig sah er mich an, „und ich auch nicht mehr, müssen wir wohl beide im Bett schlafen."

„Nein." Sagte er richtig entsetzt.

Ich konnte nicht anders, sein Gesichtsausdruck, zum Schießen, ich lachte.

Nachdem ich mich beruhigt hatte sah ich seinen stechenden blick und schmunzelte kurz, bevor ich weiter sprach.

„Dann müssen wir uns ein weiteres Bett besorgen. Jedoch werde ich das Geld dafür nur vorstrecken, damit das klar ist."

Ernst und etwas erleichtert nickte er.

„So jetzt zu deinen Plänen in der Zukunft. Was hast du vor?"

Achselzucken, super.

„Willst du hier in der Muggelwelt bleiben oder in die Zaubererwelt zurück?"

„Vorerst hatte ich vor hier zu bleiben." Sagte er mir, ohne mich anzusehen.

Und ich wusste damit meinte er nicht nur in der Muggelwelt, sondern bei mir.

Kurz schlug mein Herz schneller, bevor ich mich wieder beruhigte.

Blödes Herz, dachte ich.

„Gut, dann solltest du dir hier einen Job suchen. Eine Idee?"

„Nein." Antwortete er mies gelaunt.

„Du solltest schon ein bisschen mitmachen."

„Warum?"

Der Kerl macht mich fertig.

„Also am besten irgendwas mit Kräutern. Apotheke, brauchst du eine Ausbildung.

Hm.

Vielleicht könntest du hier Zuhause Cremen, Tees und sowas aus Kräutern herstellen, dafür müssten wir nur Abnehmer finden. Du Dich auch um die Pflanzen kümmern.

Ich kann nicht alle schon erblüht kaufen.

Oder aber in einem exquisiten Buchladen, ich kenne da glaub ich jemand.

Ich höre mich mal um.

Einverstanden?"

„Von mir aus." Zischte er genervt.

Gut ich denke das reicht erstmal, ich sollte es nicht übertreiben.

„Kann ich jetzt wieder gehen, oder kann ich noch etwas für euch tun?" Fragt er mich, zynisch.

Ich seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und nickte ihm zu.

Schnell stand er auf und verkroch sich wieder ins Bett.

Ja er verbrachte die meiste Zeit immer noch im Bett und schloss das Leben aus.

Ich war schon froh manchmal seinen Sarkasmus und Zynismus zu spüren, da er auch oft einfach apathisch war.

An guten Tagen, saß er auf dem Sofa und las, aber das war eher selten, daher sollte er lernen, Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Wie zum Beispiel das Kochen und später der Job.

Mal sehen, was ich für ihn finden, jetzt brauche ich erst noch eine ausrede für die Schule.


	8. Chapter 8

hultag

Mal sehen, was ich für ihn finden, jetzt brauche ich erst noch eine ausrede für die Schule.

Schultag

Nachdem ich mich morgens vergewissert hatte, das Severus gefrühstückt hatte und sich auf die Couch gesetzt hatte, konnte ich beruhigt zur Universität gehen.

„Also ich bin dann weg Severus. Da du mir ja keine Liste gemacht hast, habe ich einfach ein paar Sachen eingekauft. Ich freue mich schon auf dein Essen, ich bin spätestens um 15 Uhr zurück. Tschüss"

Von ihm kam nur ein zustimmendes grummeln und so ging ich los.

Bei der Universität angekommen, kamen direkt meine 2 besten Freundinnen auf mich zu gestürmt.

Klara war eher ruhig und schüchtern, sie hatte lange braune haare und Augen, sie war recht klein, während Ciola sehr tough war, sie hatte mittellanges blondes Haar und dunkelblaue Augen, sie war etwas größer als ich.

Klara hing mir direkt um den Hals.

„Mensch Klara, lass das du bist schwer. Was ist den los?"

„Ich bin nur so froh, das es dir gut geht."

Fragend sah ich sie an, ich wusste zwar was los war, jedoch wollte ich erstmal hören, was hier so gesprochen worden war, als ich nicht da war.

„Naja … du …" Fing Klara an.

„Du warst einfach verschwunden." Sagte es Ciola gerade heraus.

„Ich war nicht einfach verschwunden, ich war krank. Gut ich habe mich etwas zu spät Krank gemeldet, aber das heißt doch nicht, das ich deshalb einfach so verschwunden bin."

„Wir haben es doch alle gesehen." Meinte Nick, der etwas entfernt, an einen großen Baum gelehnt stand.

Er war ein Draufgänger, ich wunderte mich immer wieder, das er zur Uni ging.

Er war etwas größer als Ciola, aber nur ein kleines Stück, seine dunkelroten und doch hellleuchtend gefärbten Haare stachen überall heraus, während er mich mit seinen ganz dunkelbraunen Augen fixiert.

„Was habt ihr alle gesehen? Ich blick überhaupt nicht mehr durch."

„Naja … alle …" Meinte Klara.

„Die anderen haben doch nur schiss zu sagen, was sie gesehen haben." Kam von Nick.

Dann stritten alle drei wild durcheinander.

„STOP. Wovon sprecht ihr?"

Nun klärte Ciola mich auf.

„Du bist auf einmal aufgesprungen und den Gang entlang gegangen, bevor du auf einmal nicht mehr da warst."

„Nicht euer ernst?"

„Ähm … eigentlich … doch." Stotterte Klara.

Ich seufzte.

„Das kann überhaupt nicht sein, zu der Zeit, war ich doch beim Arzt und danach lag ich die ganze Zeit krank im Bett. Ihr habt mich doch einen Tag später direkt angerufen und wolltet vorbeikommen, jedoch wollte ich euch nicht anstecken."

„Ja, schon aber …" Wurde Ciola von Nick unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß doch was ich gesehen hab." Behaarte Nick.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was du wieder genommen hast Nick, aber das du dabei von mir träumt, gibt mir schon zu denken, außerdem habe ich ein Attest vom Arzt als Beweis."

Gut das mir 1 Tag später die Idee gekommen war mich vom Arzt krank schreiben zu lassen. Da er mich jedoch nicht rückwirkend Krankschreiben konnte, musste ich das Datum mittels Zauberei ändern, sowie den Tag und die Zeit, wann ich da war.

„Als ob ich von dir Träumen würde. Und was ist mit den anderen?" Wollte Nick wissen.

„Ciola und Klara hatte ich von meinen verwirrenden Träumen kurz vorher erzählt und da alle irgendwie so ein Erlebnis an diesen Tag hatten, gehe ich von irgendwelchen Gasse oder so in der Klasse aus und da die 2 sich bereits um mich sorgten, haben sie so etwas gesehen. Und was meinst du mit anderen? Ich denke nicht, das noch jemand gesehen hat, wie ich verschwunden bin, oder?"

Daraufhin schwieg Nick.

„Na also."

„Klingt irgendwie ganz plausibel denke ich." Meinte Klara. Mir gefiel es gar nicht sie zu belügen.

Sie schiene sich damit zufrieden zu geben. Und der Rest hatte viel zu große Angst, als verrückt abgestempelt zu werden, als zu sagen, was sie wirklich gesehen hatten.

So erzählten es mir auch Ciola und Klara, sie meinten das einige behaupten, gar nichts gesehen zu haben oder sich nicht sicher waren, was sie gesehen hatten.

Alles was anders war, davor haben die meisten Menschen Angst, weshalb sie die Tatsache es gehen zu haben einfach leugnen oder selber die Augen davor zu verschließen.

Eigentlich schade, doch gut für mich.

Erleichtert seufzte ich auf und wollte mit den anderen zur Vorlesung gehen, als ich zurück gehalten wurde.

„Miss Rose?" Sprach mich unser Direktor an.

„Ja." Mist, dachte ich dabei.

„Bevor sie in die Lesung gehen möchte ich sie bitten, mich in mein Büro zu begleiten."

„Natürlich." Ich verabschiedete mich noch von den anderen und ging ihm hinterher.

Im Büro angekommen setzte ich mich vor dem Schreibtisch, auf den unbequemen Stuhl.

Eine Weile schwiegen wir, bis ich es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Also Herr Direktor, was wollten Sie mit mir besprechen?"

„Ich möchte wissen, wo sie die Zeit über waren." Druckste er herum.

„Wie ich ihnen bereits vor einigen Tagen, telefonisch mitgeteilt habe, leider etwas verspätet, ich weiß, das tut mir auch leid, war ich Krank."

Er wollte gerade ansetzten etwas zu sagen, als es Klopfte.

„Ja Bitte."

Herein trat ein etwas dicklicher Mann im Trenchcoat, er hatte eine Glatze und einen Schnauzer.

Mir wurde mulmig zumute.

„Ah Herr Kommissar, komme sie doch rein." Sagte der Direktor und mein Herz schlug augenblicklich schneller.

„Herr Direktor. Miss Rose nehme ich an?" Ich nickte.

Der Direktor bot ihn den Platz neben mir an, doch dieser Stand lieber und fixierte mich.

„Der Kommissar hätte noch einige Fragen an Sie Miss Rose, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben."

„Ich habe aber etwas dagegen, ich würde gerne in meine Lesung, ich habe schon zu lange gefehlt." Versuchte ich hier irgendwie raus zu kommen.

„Tut mir leid Miss Rose, jedoch sind hier einige Abstruse Sachen passiert, die ich gerne aufgeklärt hätte. Sie haben sicher davon gehört."

„Ja das habe ich, jedoch weiß ich nicht, was das mit mir zu tun hat."

„Augenzeugen berichten, das sie von einen Moment auf den anderen verschwunden sind."

„Augenzeugen? Das ist doch lächerlich. Soweit mir bekannt ist, gab es nur die Aussage meiner beiden Freunde. Zudem hätten sie mich, bei nötigen Verdacht, bereits ins Präsidium geladen oder mich zu Hause aufgesucht, oder sehe ich das Falsch."

„Ähm … ja … naja …" Versuchte der Kommissar, aber ich war noch nicht fertig.

„Außerdem, was soll das heißen, verschwunden, als ob das möglich wäre. Vermutlich waren das irgendwelche Halluzinationen, von einem Gas, welches verschüttet wurde. Chemikalien stehen da ja genug rum."

„Das haben wir natürlich getestet. Doch sowohl im Blut, als auch in der Luft nichts gefunden."

„Das mag ja sein, aber ich denke, sie wissen genau so gut wie ich, das es auch einige Gase gibt, die schnell verfliegen und nicht im Blut nachzuweisen sind."

„Das stimmt schon. Trotzdem bleibt die Aussage von 3 Schülern, die gesehen haben wollen, das sie verschwunden sind."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Typisch Polizisten, wenn die einmal eine Fährte haben, sind die fast wie Reporter, dachte ich.

„Und was denken sie, was ich bin? Ein außerirdischer? Dann frag ich mich aber warum sie hier sind und nicht das FBI? Wo sind Scully und Mulder?" Fragte ich leicht lachend.

Ja, wenn etwas Beängstigendes und unerklärliches passierte, sind es immer Außerirdische, dachte ich.

„Nein natürlich nicht, doch …" Versuchte es der Kommissar, leicht blass, doch ich unterbrach ihn wieder.

Ein bisschen leid tat er mir ja schon. Er wurde immer kleiner.

„Vielleicht sollte sie erstmal die Fakten sammeln und Fakt ist, ich war zu der Zeit beim Arzt und wurde bis heute krank geschrieben. Sie können es gerne überprüfen. Und jetzt entschuldigen sie mich, ich habe eine Lesung."

Damit reichte ich ihm mein Attest und verschwand.

Ich sollte nie wieder etwas von dem Kommissar hören.

Vor dem Saal klopfte ich an und ging rein.

Unsere Dozentin sah mich an und erstarrte. Fragend sah ich sie an, bevor ich sagte.

„Verzeihen Sie, ich wurde von dem Direktor aufgehalten."

Keine Reaktion, sie starrte mich immer noch völlig starr an. Als mir das zu bunt wurde ging ich einfach zu einen Freien platz, neben meinen Freundinnen.

Auf dem Weg dahin bemerkte ich die ängstlichen, verschreckten und blassen Gesichter meiner Klassenkameraden. Einige taten auch alles um mich nicht anzusehen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, daran würde ich wohl nichts mehr ändern können.

Einige Minuten später war es immer noch still.

„Könnten wir jetzt endlich mit der Lesung fortfahren." Hörte ich auf einmal überrascht die Stimmte von Nick.

Ich sah ihn an, er jedoch sah zur Dozentin.

Diese zitterte, dabei, war sie nicht mal dabei gewesen, als ich verschwunden bin.

Dabei hatte ich gehofft, das die Buschtrommeln bereits mit dem, was ich Ciola und Klara erzählt hatte, rum gingen.

Doch das dauerte wohl noch etwas.

„Ich … ich werde mich nicht mit dieser Person in einen Raum aufhalten."

Meinte einer der Frauen kreischend.

„Dann geh doch." Meinte Ciola laut.

Darauf brach ein Tumult aus, ob ich zu gehen hab oder die anderen.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Pfiff den Raum. Er stammte von Nick.

Alles war still.

„Egal was ihr denkt gesehen zu haben, Mireille war die ganze Zeit krank Zuhause, am besagten Tag, zur besagten Zeit, war sie bei ihren Arzt. Wenn ihr es nicht glaubt, seht euch ihr Attest an, welches unser Direx hat. Und jetzt halltet eure Klappe und last mich auch diese Vorlesung einfach nur pennen." Meinte Nick und sah mich kurz an.

Ich nickte ihm dankend zu doch er sah mich nur mit diesen Blick an, der sagte, „das habe ich sicher nicht für dich gemacht".

Ich musste schmunzeln.

Zuerst war ich zwar erstaunt über Nick, der sonstige Raufbold, der mich angeblich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, verteidigte mich. Doch im Endeffekt, war er ein ganz netter.

Nachdem Unterricht

„Hey Mireille, treffen heute bei dir?" Fragte mich Ciola.

Ups.

„Ähm … bei mir geht im Moment nicht."

Überrascht sahen mich Ciola und Klara an, unter dem intensiven blick wurde ich doch tatsächlich rot.

„Naja … also …"

„Gib es zu, du hast Männer Besuch." Zwinkerte Ciola.

„Nein." Skeptisch sah mich Ciola an.

„Ja", seufzte ich, „Aber nicht so wie ihr denkt."

„Na erzähl schon."

Ich musste mir schnell was ausdenken.

„Es ist ein alter bekannter, ich kenne ihn schon von früher. Ihm ist etwas Schreckliches passiert und ich habe ihn bei mir aufgenommen. Deshalb, wäre es im Moment nicht gut, wenn ihr mit kommen würdet. Er hat sich zur Zeit sehr zurück gezogen, aber ich verspreche euch, wenn er soweit ist, werde ich ihn euch vorstellen."

Klara nickte nur verständnisvoll, doch Ciola gab noch nicht auf.

„Erzähl mir von ihm, schlaft ihr in einem Bett?"

„CIOLA. Natürlich nicht, deshalb muss ich auch gleich noch eins kaufen gehen und es heute noch liefern lassen."

Auffordern sah sie mich an, meine Bestürzung über ihre aussage völlig ignorierend.

„Er ist groß, hat schwarze Haare und Augen", bevor ich es merkte, schweifte ich ab, „er hat ungewöhnlich große und schöne Hände und er", doch bevor ich weiter sprechen konnte meinte Ciola.

„Soso." Sie schmunzelte, während ich sofort heftig meinen Mund schloss und rot wurde.

„So ist es nicht."

„Ja ja. Aber so wie du ihn beschreibst, kann das nur dein alter Klavierlehrer sein. Oder?"

Da mir nichts Besseres einfiel, nickte ich und hätte mich am liebsten im nächsten Moment vor den Kopf gehauen.

„Tja in den warst du ja auch schon damals verknallt, nicht wahr?"

Ich sagte nichts dazu.

„Lass sie doch." Meinte Klara nun.

Wir gingen noch ein Stück schweigend zusammen, als ich plötzlich stehen blieb.


	9. Chapter 9

Entdeckung

Mit faszinierenden Augen sah ich zur Seite, bevor ich mich direkt vor das Gebäude stellte.

Ich hatte es gefunden.

Es war perfekt.

Ich stand also vor diesen ziemlich alten und doch nicht heruntergekommenen Gebäude und schaute durch das große Schaufenster mit strahlenden Augen, während meine Freundinnen mich vermutlich verstört ansahen.

Hinter dem Fenster konnte man eine gemütliche Sitzecke sehen, die aus einer Couch und zwei Sessel bestand, sie waren aus mittel dunklen braunen Leder, davor stand ein kleiner Tisch in Schwarz. Der Laden an sich war recht gemütlich eingerichtet und auch farblich angenehm warm. Es gab kein großes Schnickschnack, es war eher rustikal.

Die vielen und doch nicht überfüllten Bücherregale, waren in einem dunklen Holz.

Hinter der Kasse saß ein älterer Mann, der ziemlich müde und geschafft und trotzdem recht freundlich und herzensgut wirkte.

Die Bücher waren aus einem älteren Schlag, eher antik. Die Richtung war eher Schiller, Goethe, alles zum Denken halt.

Die Kundschaft war vermögend, älter und besonnen.

Ja, ich war sicher, da würde Severus sich wohl fühlen.

„Mirelle, was ist los?" Hörte ich Klara.

„Hey Mireille, du bist gerade echt gruselig." Kam von Cloe.

„Sorry Leute, aber ich hab, Severus versprochen, das ich nach einen Job für ihn gucke."

„Severus?" Kam von Cloe.

UPS.

„Naja mein Klavierlehrer."

„Du nennst ihn beim Vornamen? Olala."

„Cloe … vergiss es."

„Entschuldigt ihr mich bitte, danach muss ich auch noch das Bett besorgen und er erwachtet mich pünktlich zum Essen."

Hoffe ich.

„Zum Essen also, er bekocht dich auch noch."

Ich seufzte und sah sie verzweifelnd an.

„Wir verstehen das." Meinte plötzlich Klara.

„Ja keine Sorge, nun geh schon, wir sehen uns morgen." Stimmte Cloe zu und schubste mich fast schon zur Eingangstür.

„Bis Morgen." Sagte ich noch, bevor ich die Tür öffnete und das sanfte klingeln der Türglocke läutete.

„Guten Tag." Sagte der nette Mann.

Er hatte kurze graue Haare, blaue Augen und einen blassen Teint, er war nur ein kleines Stück größer als ich und sah mich mit seinen warmen Augen an.

„Guten Tag."

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Fragte er freundlich lächelnd.

„Ja das könnten Sie, suchen Sie vielleicht eine Aushilfe?" Fragte ich sofort.

„Eigentlich nicht. Doch um ehrlich zu sein, merke ich langsam mein alter und könnte vielleicht doch eine Aushilfe gebrauchen. Aber sind sie sicher, das sie hier Arbeiten möchten? Hier ist meistens nicht viel los und ich könnte auch nicht allzu viel bezahlen."

„Ich frage nicht für mich, sondern für einen guten Bekannten."

Severus würde mich umbringen, wenn ich ihn als freund bezeichnen würde, dachte ich.

So erzählte ich ihm von Severus, natürlich nicht alles. Nur das er eine schwere Zeit hinter sich hatte und wieder auf die Füße kommen muss, dass er Bücher liebt und so was.

Wir machten einen Termin aus, an dem ich Severus mitbringen sollte.

Er würde dann 4 Stunden erstmal als Aushilfe Arbeiten, die Zeit könnte er sich aussuchen, er dürfte auch in den Büchern lesen, er musste sie schließlich kennen, um sie zu verkaufen.

Dies konnte er dann in der Zeit tun, wenn kein Kunde anwesend war.

Dafür gab es aber leider nur eine geringe Entlohnung, aber ich denke es wäre zu Anfang besser als nichts.

Ich hoffte nur, das Severus freundlich zu den Kunden war, jedoch glaubte ich, wenn es um etwas ging, mit dem er sich auskannte, konnte er ein sehr angenehmer, wenn auch vielleicht nicht allzu freundlicher Gesprächspartner sein.

Man musste es einfach versuchen.

Danach ging ich noch in ein Bettenlager, wo ich ein Holzbett mit harter Matratze, so wie Severus es gerne wollte, kaufte, welches am nächsten Tag geliefert würde, wenn ich in der Schule war. Wir mussten nachher noch einen Platz dafür aussuchen und freiräumen.

So machte ich mich auf den Rückweg und kam Zuhause an.

Ich schloss die Tür auf und ein außergewöhnlicher Geruch kam mir entgegen.

Es roch sehr lecker.

„Ich bin wieder Zuhause." Rief ich freudestrahlend.

„Ich kann es sehen, dafür musst du es nicht so laut mitteilen." Kam es Übelgelaunt von Severus.

Ich seufzte, wäre ja zu schön um wahr zu sein.

„Das heißt, willkommen Zuhause. Wie war dein Tag."

„Wenn du das Hören willst schaff dir ein Mann an." Sagte er und schaute mich vernichtend an.

„Oh tut mir leid, ich dachte du wärst ein Mann, muss ich mich wohl getäuscht haben."

Oh ich liebte das.

„ICH BIN EIN MANN." Knurrte er, doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte sprach er weiter.

„Aber ich wusste nicht, das ich, wenn ich hier wohnen, gleichzeitig dir gehöre." Zischte er nun.

„Tust du ja auch nicht, man Severus, nimm doch nicht alles so ernst."

Ich zog mir den Mantel aus und ging in die Küche.

„Das Essen riecht wirklich gut, was gibt es denn?" Wechselte ich das Thema.

Er antwortet nicht, stattdessen stellte er die Teller auf den Tisch und setzte sich.

Ich setzte mich auch.

Das sah lecker aus. Es gab Reis mit Hühnerfrikasse und Gemüse darin.

„Danke fürs Essen. Guten Appetit."

Ohne das er etwas erwiderte fingen wir an zu essen.

Immer wieder seufzte ich und sagte ihm wie lecker es war. Einfach göttlich, er wusste einfach mit Kräutern umzugehen.

Irgendwann war es ihm zu viel.

„Wenn du willst, das ich weiter Koche, dann hör auf damit, sonst lass ich es."

Sagte er ernst, ohne mich dabei anzugucken.

Ich schmunzelte.

Also erzählte ich ihm lieber von dem kleinen Buchladen. Als ich anfing zu reden seufzte er nur und verdrehte die Augen.

Ich glaube er dachte, das ich wohl nie still sein kann.

Als ich geendet hatte, waren wir auch schon mit dem Essen fertig.

Ich schlug vor, das wir zusammen abwuschen, er sollte abtrocknen.

Bevor ich ihn noch weiter zu textete, gab er sich geschlagen und stimmte grummelnd zu.

So standen wir da zusammen an der Spüle und kümmerten uns um das Geschirr.

Und wieder konnte ich meinen Mund nicht halten, schon als ich Tiefluft holte und meinen Mund öffnete, sah er mich warnend an, doch ich ignorierte es.

„Also was hältst du davon?"

„Wovon?" Meinte er gelangweilt.

„Severus! Ich rede von dem Aushilfsjob. Könntest du dir das Vorstellen?"

„…"

„Also gehen wir am Wochenende dahin?"


	10. Chapter 10

Zwischenkapitel Severus kocht.

Mireille hatte gerade die Wohnung verlassen, als er sich ein Buch schnappte, es ging um verschiedene Muggelkräuter, sie hatte es ihm extra mitgebracht.

Severus wusste einfach nicht was er von dieser Situation und auch von Mireille halten sollte, er hatte nun wirklich nicht mit sein Überleben gerechnet und das sich auch noch Lily einmischte

…

Seine Lily.

Sie wollte das er lebte, doch er wollte doch nur bei ihr sein, vermutlich wollte sie ihn gar nicht da haben, auch wenn sie ihm angeblich verziehen hatte, auch dort war kein Platz für ihn.

Und hier?

Hier sollte eigentlich auch kein Platz für ihn sein, doch dieses Mädchen schaffte einfach einen für ihn, es war ihr egal, sie tat alles mit biegen und brechen, das er sich hier willkommen fühlte.

Er war ihr doch wildfremd und auch Lily hatte sie vorher überhaupt nicht gekannt, trotzdem nahm sie ihn offen auf, sie kannte ihn, sie kannte sein Leben und trotzdem

…

trotzdem wollte sie ihn hier haben,

wollte das er lebt,

er verstand sie nicht und aus diesen Grund misstraute er ihr und beobachtete sie Ersteinmal.

Er würde sie im Auge behalten und herausfinden, warum sie das alles wirklich tut.

Von seine Gedanken aufgewühlt, versuchte er sie abzuschütteln und begann das Buch zu lesen.

Es war sehr interessant, er und auch andere Zauberer hatte nie in Betracht gezogen, bei Zaubertränken auch Muggelkräuter zu verwenden, das würde ihnen ganz neue Möglichkeiten geben.

Irgendwann als er fertig war, hatte er sich nochmal hingelegt, er hatte irgendwie gar keinen Antrieb auch nur irgendetwas zu machen.

Als er aufwachte, schaute er auf die Uhr an der Wand, es war 14 Uhr, in einer Stunde würde sie nachhause kommen. So entschloss er sich die Zutaten die vorhanden waren anzusehen.

Er fand Kartoffeln, Nudeln, Reis, verschieden Fleischsorten und eine menge frischer Kräuter.

Er entschloss nach kurzen überlegen Reis mit Hühnerfrikasse und darin Gemüse zu machen.

Also nahm er sich das Hühnerfleisch, den losen Reis und ein bisschen von unterschiedlichen Gemüsen und natürlich einige Kräuter, dies brachte er alles zum Küchen Tisch.

Dann suchte er die Schränke nach einen Topf für den Reis, ein Brettchen, Messer und eine Pfanne ab.

„Verdammter Mist, wo um alles in der Welt hat sie nur die ganzen Töpfe stehen.

…

Was für eine Unordnung, hier findet man doch überhaupt nichts.

…

Zumindest die Messer sind an einen gescheiten Platz.

…

Ach da ist ja auch das Brettchen.

…

Das kann doch nicht sein, hat die Frau keine Töpfe.

…

Autsch.

Jetzt hab ich mir auch noch den Kopf an dieser bescheuerten Abzugshaube gestoßen, warum hängt die auch so tief.

…

Argh.

…

Nanu, ist da unter dem Herd etwa auch eine Schublade.

…

Das kann echt nicht wahr sein, die ist doch kaum zu erkennen und ausgerechnet da werden da die Töpfe versteckt.

Dummes Weib."

Ganz ruhig Severus jetzt hast du ja alles gefunden und kann anfangen, dachte dieser.

Nun betrachtete er sich den Herd, er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie seine Mutter immer diesen immer benutzt hatte, er hatte zwar zuhause auch so ein Teil und benutzte es hin und wieder, aber eher um Tee zu kochen.

Für einen kurzen Moment erinnerte sich Severus an seine Kindheit zurück:

~Severus war gerade 10 Jahre und hatte wie so oft ein blaues Auge und ein paar Prellungen, aber das war ja nicht selten, so oft wie sein Vater ihn verprügelte.

Severus kam gerade vom Spielplatz und einen weiteren treffen mit Lily, er wusste sein Vater war noch nicht zuhause, also ging er zu seine Mutter, welche sich gerade in der heruntergekommenen Küche befand.

„Hallo Mutter, ich bin wieder da."

„Das ist schön Severus, wasch dir bitte die Hände und dann hilf mir beim Zubereiten des Abendessen, dein Vater kommt bald nachhause." Sagte seine Mutter, die gerade dabei war, das Gemüse zu schneiden.

Severus konnte sich nur noch sehr verschwommen an seine Mutter erinnern, aber er wusste noch, das er ihre Augen und Haare hatte, wobei ihre viel länger waren, er erinnerte sich auch daran, das sie oft sehr dürr war, wegen des wenigen Essens und der Stress mit seinen Vater.

So ging der junge Severus zum Bad und wusch sich wie seine Mutter ihn gebeten hatte, die Hände, bevor er wieder in die Küche ging und ihr half, das Gemüse, Fleisch und die Kräuter zurechtzuschneiden.

„Das machst du gut mein Junge, ich bin sicher du wirst später keine Probleme haben, deine Zutaten für deine Zauberträ …" Abrupt brach sie ab, da sie Zauberei nicht erwähnen durfte, sollte ihr Mann das Mitbekommen, würde er sie noch mehr verprügeln.

So ließ sie ihren Satz unvollendet und machte sich weiter daran, das Essen zuzubereiten, ohne Severus anzusehen, oder ihn nochmal anzusprechen.

Geknickt hatte Severus den Kopf hängen lassen, als er ihr abgebrochenes Lob gehört hatte.

Er wusste das sein Vater Stress machen würde, doch er würde so gerne einmal sehen, wie seine Mutter Magie verwendete. Severus verstand seine Mutter einfach nicht, die sich das alles gefallen ließ und er versuchte auch nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, es nützte doch nichts.

So deckte er, als alles geschnitten war den Tisch und setzte sich an diesen, während er seine Mutter beobachtete, wartete er darauf, das sein Vater nachhause kam.

Er sah genau, wie sie eine Pfanne heraus holte, etwas Öl hinein gab und den Herd anstellte, dann begann sie das wenige Fleisch, was nur sein Vater bekommen würde zu braten.

In einem Topf schmorte das Gemüse im Wasser, dazu gab es noch Nudeln, die in einen anderen Topf vor sich hin kochten.

Kurz bevor das Essen fertig war, krachte die Tür auf und sein Vater kam nachhause.~

Bevor er seinen Vater erblickte, schiebt Severus seine Erinnerungen bei Seite und konzentriert sich aufs hier und jetzt.

Nun probierte er kurz alle Knöpfe aus und verstand schnell, wie dieses etwas modernere Ding von einem Herd funktioniert, er war schließlich nicht dumm.

So begann er zuerst den Reis 1:2 in einen Topf mit Wasser zu schütten und diesen anzustellen. Danach schnitt er das Fleisch zurecht und gab es in die vorgeheizte Pfanne mit Butter. Nachdem es kurz angebraten war, schnitt er noch das Gemüse und fügte dieses zu dem Fleisch dazu.

Dann machte er sich an die Kräuter, rupfte hier und da etwas ab, während er es dann klein schnitt, dabei lächelte er unbemerkt, erinnernd an seine Zaubertränke.

Diese fügte er auch hinzu und fühlte etwas Wasser zu dem Fleisch um eine Soße zu machen.

Kurz bevor er Fertig war kam Mireille von der Schule und schrie, jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor.

„Ich bin wieder zuhause."

Vor Schreck hätte er fast die Pfanne fallen lassen, die er in der Hand hielt und das innere davon auf die Teller mit den Reis verteilen wollte. Er hatte die Tür gar nicht gehört, so sehr war er mit Kochen beschäftigt gewesen, fast wie wenn er Zaubertränke machte.

Zum Glück hatte er gute Reflexe und fing sie auf, wobei er sich kurz verbrannte.

Während er mit ihr aus der Küche redete, zauberte er sich seine Hand wieder heile und verteilte das essen. Verärgert wegen der Situation und das sie ihn erschreckt hatte, er unaufmerksam war, war seine gute Laune sofort verschwunden und er blaffte sie die ganze Zeit an.

Am liebsten hätte er alles stehen und liegen gelassen und wäre wieder ins Bett gegangen, doch er wusste, dann würde sie ihn nur wieder solange nerven bis er aufstand und aß.

Das wollte er auf keinen Fall, also versuchte er sich zusammen zu reißen.

So standen wir da zusammen an der Spüle und kümmerten uns um das Geschirr.

Und wieder konnte ich meinen Mund nicht halten, schon als ich Tiefluft holte und meinen Mund öffnete, sah er mich warnend an, doch ich ignorierte es.


	11. Chapter 11

Machtwort

„Also was sagst du dazu?"

„Wozu?"

„Severus! Ich rede von dem Aushilfsjob. Könntest du dir das Vorstellen?"

„…"

„Also gehen wir am Wochenende dahin?"

Ich hörte Severus leise und dennoch tief seufzen.

Und ich tat es ihm gleich.

„Severus, das ist wichtig für dein weiteres Leben.

Du musst akzeptieren das du lebst und das du nun, nur noch nach vorne blicken kannst.

Du solltest wieder auf die Beine kommen und das ist der beste Anfang dafür." Sagte ich sehr sanft und ruhig zu ihm.

„Das war nicht meine Entscheidung." Sagte er leicht abwesend.

„Das weiß ich.

…

Dennoch ist es jetzt so." Sagte ich mitfühlend, aber als ich sah, das er wieder abdriften wollte, schlug ich mit meiner Hand auf die Küchentheke und sagte etwas lauter.

„Finde dich damit."

Das schreckte ihn auf und er sah mich erschrocken an.

„Samstag werden du und ich zu dem Buch laden und du wirst ihn dir wenigstens ansehen und mit dem Inhaber sprechen. Ich weiß, ich bestimme wieder über deinen Kopf, aber manchmal brauchst du wirklich einen tritt in deinen Allerwertesten.

Alles weitere ist deine Entscheidung." Sagte ich laut.

Noch immer starrte er mich verwundert an, so kannte er mich nicht wirklich,

„Und damit ist diese Unterhaltung beendet."

„Meinetwegen." Hörte ich ihn noch leise sagen, als ich ins Wohnzimmer verschwand.

Im Wohnzimmer setzte ich mich sofort auf die Couch und holte meine Schulsachen raus, schließlich hatte ich noch einiges nachzuholen.

Ein paar Minuten später kam auch Severus ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich mit etwas Abstand, soweit es ging, neben mich.

Er hatte sich ein Buch geschnappt und begann darin zu lesen.

So verbrachten wir 2 Stunden, still nebeneinander, als ich meine Sachen zusammen packte und für heute Schluss machte.

Ich schaute ihn kurz an und er blickte auf.

„Morgen früh, wenn ich in der Schule bin, wird das Bett geliefert.

Ich werde dir das Geld dafür hierlassen, ich bekomme es natürlich später von dir wieder, wenn du deinen ersten Lohn bekommst, schließlich wolltest du ein weiteres Bett." Sagte ich immer noch leicht sauer auf ihn, weil er sich so gehen lässt.

„Verstanden."

„Wenn du es alleine kannst, kannst du das Bett aufbauen, ich habe hier einen Akkuschrauber und so etwas, ansonsten helfe ich dir, wenn ich wieder komme. Vorher müssen wir aber noch etwas um räumen, damit das Bett hier noch rein passt. Entweder, wir schieben das Bett im Schlafzimmer etwas auf die Seite und stellen das neue direkt daneben, oder aber wir schieben das Sofa ganz nah an die Wand und den Tisch etwas weiter zum Fernseher. Wir könnten aber auch das Bett an die Wand stellen und den Tisch und das Sofa näher zum Fernseher schieben, jedoch haben wir dann keine …" Redete ich weiter und weiter und irgendwann wurde er ungeduldig, da ich nicht aufhörte zu reden und unterbrach mich.

„Steh auf." Befahl er.

„Bitte?" Stoppte ich meine Geplapper und schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Aufstehen." Donnerte er.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen erhob ich mich schnell.

Sofort zog Severus seinen Zauberstab und mir dämmerte es, ich vergaß immer noch die Magie.

Er wedelte mit seinen Zauberstab und das Sofa verwandelte sich in 2 Sessel die jetzt links und rechts neben dem Tisch standen, dann zauberte er den Schrank, der hinter dem linken Sessel stand und das Bücherregal, welches hinter dem rechten stand, an die Wand wo vorher die Couch stand. Nun würde zwischen dem Schrank/Bücherregal und dem Wohnzimmertisch das Bett passen.

Zufrieden und doch leicht eingeschnappt, wegen dem Befehl, setzte ich mich auf den linken Sessel.

„Gut, dann dürfte der Aufbau des Bettes morgen kein Problem sein oder?"

„Nein."

„Sag mal, können dich die Zauberer durch deine Magie nicht irgendwie ordnen?"

„Nein."

Als ich ihn weiter fragen ansah, begann er wieder willig zu erklären.

„Sie könnten meinen Zauberstab orten, wenn er Registriert wären, ist er aber nicht."

Ich nickte nur und dachte darüber nach, als ich mir plötzlich eine ganz andere frage stellte, die ich auch sofort laut aussprach.

„Wenn du doch ein Sofa in 2 Sessel verwandeln kannst, hättest du das doch genau so gut in ein Bett verwandeln können, oder?"

„Ja."

„Und warum hast du das nicht?"

„Weil es sich auf einem verwandelten Bett schlechter schläft und es unbequem ist. Es bleibt immer noch ein Sofa."

„Aber …"

„Keine Sorge, du bekommst das Geld wieder."

„Darum …" wollte ich sagen, als ich seine Worte wirklich verstand.

„Gut, dann sorge auch dafür, dass das Geld ran kommt." Versuchte ich ernst zu sagen, obwohl ich bezweifelte, das mir das gelang, weil ich innerlich grinsen musste.

Nun hatte ich ihn, er würde alles tun um seine Schulden zu begleichen, also würde er einen Job annehmen müssen und musste somit seinen Start ins neue Leben beginnen.

So verliefen die Tage bis zum Wochenende ganz ruhig.

Hin und wieder nervten meine Freundinnen, da sie immer wieder nach Severus fragten, doch ich wich ihnen geschickt aus.

Ich fürchte, das es nicht lange dauern wird, bis sie plötzlich vor meiner Tür stehen würden, darüber werde ich noch mit ihm reden müssen, aber jetzt mussten wir erst mal zum Buchladen.

Ich freute mich schon sehr auf den Besitzer, er war wirklich sympathisch.

So machte ich mich mit einen etwas grummelnden Severus auf den Weg.


	12. Chapter 12

Liebe Leser

Ich habe diese Geschichte vorerst auf Pausiert gesetzt, da ich im moment nicht motiviert genug bin diese weiter zu schreiben, was man auch schon in den letzten Kapitel bemerkt hat.

So wird der weitere Verlauf sein, weiß aber nicht wann ich dazu komme, bzw. wieder motiviert bin.

Zuerst kommt die Arbeit

Alltägliches leben

Treffen mit ihren Freundinnen und Sev.

Er rappelt sich auf.

Die Zaubererwelt und das Ministerium, erfahren das er lebt.

Sie entdeckt ihre Liebe.

Dann sowas Nur weil du mich gepflegt hast muss ich dich zum dank jetzt lieben Fast Ohrfeige für severus, doch nicht weil er schon zu oft geschlagen wurde und sie auch, niemals gehohrfeigt, selber von Onkel, das erste mal, das sie es fast getan, nie die grenze überschreiten, angst das es dann immer passiert.

Die Entscheidung, Zauberwelt oder bei ihr bleiben.

Der eine Typ spielt ne Rolle, er hat sie sehr gern und sie ihn auch. Ihre Entscheidung.

Severus kämpft um sie Und so weiter.

Epilog

Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit.

Gerne darf die Geschichte auch nach einer Mitteilung an mich fortgesetzt werden

Bis dann.

Nathalie


End file.
